


Дом там, где ты

by heonihoneybaby



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowfall, Stan VERIVERY, бэхоны просто очень уютные и софтовые, снегопад, стэньте веривери
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: Они продолжают болтать за едой и Хоён даже рад, что согласился. Он чувствует такое умиротворение, просто находясь с Донхоном в другой обстановке, вот так вот болтая, словно они обычные студенты, выбравшиеся поесть куда-то вечером.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung & Lee Dongheon, Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 8





	Дом там, где ты

Мелкая снежинка падает Хоёну на лицо и он вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от наблюдения за остановкой. Юноша поднимает голову вверх, глядя на тёмное небо. Сейчас начало февраля — всё ещё зима, и снег не является чем-то удивительным. Он вертит головой, вглядывается в небо и воздух, но больше снега не видит. Показалось?

Хоён вздыхает и лишь сильнее утыкается носом в воротник курточки. Сейчас около нуля — он посмотрел погоду перед выходом, но оделся не так уж тепло, хотя стоило бы. Полчаса назад Донхон написал в общий чат, что скоро будет дома и ребята устроили балаган из-за того, что он использовал слово «дом» по отношению к их общей квартире. Всё же, дом каждого из них не в Сеуле, а далеко от него — там, где семья. За несколько лет, проведенных трейни в агентстве, они и правда стали настоящей семьей, но до сих пор их лидер ни разу не называл общажную квартиру домом. Ребята расчувствовались, заспамили чат стикерами с сердечками, а Канмин вытолкал Хоёна встречать «отца».

Хоён и сам был не против. Наоборот — загорелся идеей и выскочил как можно скорее, лишь бы успеть к остановке до приезда рейсового автобуса. Им дали три дня отдыха и Донхон уехал по своим семейным делам тем же вечером. Встретить его, сделав приятный сюрприз — вот чего Хоён хотел. Поэтому и накинул первое, что попалось — лёгкую толстовку поверх домашней футболки и куртку. При нулевой температуре это не спасало.

Хоён снова смотрит в небо, не находя там ни единой снежинки. Действительно что-ли показалось?

Разочарованно вздыхая он переводит взгляд на остановку и тут же испуганно вздрагивает, когда чьи-то руки тянут его назад. Правой щеки касается тёплое дыхание, а после короткое касание обветренных губ.

— Кого-то ждёшь?

Напрягшийся до этого Хоён расслабляется и легконько бьет Донхона по рукам. Тот только сильнее обнимает его за талию, прижимая спиной к себе, и беззвучно смеется.

— Напугал, придурок. Я хотел тебя встретить.

Хоён долго не дуется, выпутывается из объятий, чтобы повернуться и обнять Донхона своими руками. От ощущения родного тела рядом на душе сразу же становится тепло, словно недостающая деталь пазла вернулась на своё место.

— Скучал? — Хоён кивает и уже хочет положить голову тому на плечо, но Донхон слегка отстраняется и тянется к его губам. Шепчет в них: — Я тоже скучал, солнце.

— Эй! Не здесь же! Мы без масок.

Хоён оглядывается по сторонам, смущаясь, на что Донхон снова хихикает и клюет его в нос, заставляя покрыться румянцем ещё больше. Нос у того холодный и контраст ощущается сразу же.

— Ты замёрз. Пойдем, посидим где-то.

— Где-то?

— В кафе или забегаловке какой-нибудь. Куда хочешь?

— Нас же могут узнать.

— И что? — Донхон смешливо приподнимает бровь и отстраняется. — Друзья не ходят в рестораны? Сядем где-то в углу и всё будет окей, — он тянет Хоёна за руку, выводя из тени здания, в которой тот стоял. Они выходят на более освещённую улицу и идут по направлению к центру. Хоён не против провести так время, но явно тяжёлый рюкзак за спиной хёна и несколько часов в дороге вызывают у него сомнения.

— Ты не устал? Можем и дома покушать. Я приготовлю что-то.

— Всё нормально, — Донхон улыбается тепло, в его глазах сверкают не то собственные огоньки, не то отблески уличных витрин, и Хоён не может ему отказать. Его парень всегда такой красивый и невероятный во всём. Даже когда устал, он находит силы поддержать мемберов, он всегда находит время на Хоёна, всегда показывает как тот важен для него. Хоён иногда думает, что если и можно влюбляться в одного и того же человека больше раза, то он делает это каждый день. Потому что он любит Донхона так невероятно сильно, что порой в глазах от осознания этого начинает пощипывать. Но он смаргивает и дарит ответную улыбку.

Они заходят в обычную лапшичную, не очень забитую людьми в вечер воскресенья и как и планировалось садятся в углу друг напротив друга. Пока несут из заказ, Донхон рассказывает о том, как прошла поездка, рассказывает много о своей семье, при этом так мило смеётся, вспоминая отдельные моменты. Они продолжают болтать за едой и Хоён даже рад, что согласился. Он чувствует такое умиротворение, просто находясь с Донхоном в другой обстановке, вот так вот болтая, словно они обычные студенты, выбравшиеся поесть куда-то вечером.

В самом начале, когда они только начали встречаться, как раз за несколько дней до того, как им объявили, что они дебютируют, Хоён много сомневался. А получится ли? А смогу ли они скрывать это от фанатов и держать всё под контролем? И не остынут ли друг к другу в таких условиях? Он много думал и даже плакал, срывался из-за любых мелочей. Но Донхон всегда был рядом, каждый раз поддерживал его и никогда не давил. Он был его поддержкой всё это время и до сих пор ею остается. Хоён с тех пор ни разу не пожалел о решении оставить всё как есть. Та любовь, которую они поддерживали всё эти месяца, с каждым днём только расцветала, укоренялась в сердце и дарила много тепла и невыносимой нежности друг к другу.

После еды Донхон пересаживается к Хоёну на диванчик и они полулежа смотрят какие-то видео, расслабленно оперевшись друг на друга. Становится совсем как-то по домашнему уютно, словно им не нужно ничего скрывать, что Хоён еле сдерживает желание обнять Донхона, закинув на него ноги, как он обычно делает дома. Они лениво обсуждают произошедшее за эти три дня и даже не сразу замечают, как за окном начинает падать снег.

— О, он всё-таки пошёл? — Хоён моментально бросает все и прилипает к окну, восторженно наблюдает за снегопадом, словно пятилетний ребёнок. Донхон сначала пододвигается ближе, чтобы тоже выглянуть, а потом улыбается какой-то своей мысли и говорит:

— Пойдём прогуляемся?

И кто такой Хоён, чтобы отказываться?

Они расплачиваются, одеваются и выходят на улицу. Снег кружится вокруг, лёгкими хлопьями ложится на волосы и плечи, падает на лицо и тут же тает, пока они неспешным шагом бредут домой окольными путями. Пока они сидели в тёплой лапшичной, время успело перевалить за девять вечера и множество витрин погасло, оставляя одни лишь фонари освещать улицы. В их свете хорошо видно как красиво блестит снег на фоне темного неба. Видно даже, как несколько снежинок подряд падают Донхону на нос и как тот отфыркивается от них. Хоён хихикает вместе с этим думает, что даже не чувствует холода. Ему совершенно не холодно в своей легкой одежде, после смены температур вот так вот идти бок-о-бок с Донхоном. Скорее, наоборот.

Когда они заходят на родную улочку, Донхон останавливается и роется в рюкзаке. Вытягивает шарф, говорит, что это подарок. И Хоён честно пытается не плакать, пока тот наматывает его ему на шею.

— В честь чего? — он глупо моргает, сжимая в руках край шарфа.

То ли из-за мороза, то ли из-за смущения, щёки Донхона покрываются лёгким еле заметным румянцем. Он обнимает Хоёна, щекой слегка прижимается к мягким волосам и говорит:

— Год назад я впервые подумал, что ты мне нравишься.

Хоён снова чувствует, как у него щиплет глаза. Он переносит руки Донхону на плечи, обнимая в ответ. Перед глазами проносится море общих воспоминаний: как он помогал Донхону справится со страхом высоты во время съемок клипа, как они потом ещё на колесо обозрения пошли, как все группой ездили смотреть на звезды и просто уснули друг на друге, как болтали ночами и держались за руки и ещё много чего.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой сопливый, — Хоён всхлипывает.

— Сказал Бэ Хоён, у которого глаза слезятся каждый раз, когда он на эмоциях.

— Неправда, — он хихикает и легонько бьет Донхона по плечу.

— Даже сейчас слезятся, — в голосе звучит ответная улыбка.

— Ой, знаешь что, — Хоён хихикает и в шутку начинает ершиться, пихаться, выбираясь из объятий. Донхон отстраняется, но только чтобы коснуться своим лбом чужого, заглядывая в глаза:

— Спасибо, что остался со мной. Я люблю тебя.

Хоён на этот раз даже не пытается сдержать слёзы — счастливо всхлипывает и кивает головой много-много раз. Он первый тянется за поцелуем, наплевав на то, где они. Губами чувствует нежную улыбку Донхона, пока тот легонько проводит костяшками по его щекам, стирая солёные дорожки слёз.

Снег продолжает кружиться, падая им на макушки и создавая волшебную атмосферу вокруг них двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> если вам понравилось, поддержите меня лайком и на фикбуке? ссылка в профиле


End file.
